


Sun of God

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: The auror department was run efficiently and with great care, Percival ruled it with a fair but firm grip. Still there were days when he was in an inexplicably better mood than usual and for the first time in anybody's memory he seemed eager to get home on time.





	Sun of God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [na_shao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/gifts).



Some people were bosses who gave out orders and expected them to be followed. Others were leaders who showed the way and encouraged personal growth. But there is a lesser known tier which was the level Percival Graves happened to occupy. He was the god of his department. Everything that happened, any on goings no matter how big or small he knew about.  His subordinated were his priority, if they functioned well then his department ran smoothly, cases got closed in record time and everyone went home happy. But when things didn’t go as planned due to negligence or stupidity then his wrath burned through the halls with a fierce heat. It was a reputation that he didn’t work hard to maintain because a false reputation could be torn down by cold hard facts and truth. No, his reputation was built on respect, carefully documented and filed reports, a drive to see everyone succeed, and maybe a small dose of fear too.

Each day Percival would sweep through the department, reports would be laid on his desk like an offering at an altar and he would pursue them with a cup of coffee. The coffee was a department special brew, something that Percival brought in with him at the beginning of each week and let his aurors share with him. It was far better than any sludge that MACUSA could offer and sometimes even the President herself snuck down for a cup of it.

The nice thing was that Percival and his moods were predictable, stable and unerring. A good report, a job well done, even a good attitude to a task that went FUBAR earned praise and support. For a case to be solved quicker than expected, an incident headed off before it became a disaster there would be pastry supplied in vast quantities. There was never a stamp or signature on any of the brown boxed that the pastries arrived in. Rumours floated around that Percival made them himself.

Rarely there would be an out of place smile that lingered on Percival’s face. There was no rhyme or reason for it that anyone could place. Sometimes it was after an ICW meeting, occasionally after a meeting in his office with a fire-call, and on the scarcest of occasions after a tired looking owl had been ferried to the aviary. The aurors began to call these little incidents of smiling the times when Percival had seen the sun. It was on part a joke to acknowledge that their boss worked such long hours that he barely saw the sun even during the summer, arriving at the office with sunrise and leaving with sunset. So for him to see the sun was a rare treat that surely he smiled about. But the rumours of just what, or rather who his sun was, were varied and occasionally wild. Some purported that it was a family member who lived overseas with a no maj lover. Others wished it to be a sweetheart he met during the war, perhaps a sweet faced nurse who treated his wounds. The more lewd suggestions were call girls who knew how to keep things quiet but those ideas were quickly shut down when asked how a call girl could possibly get into an ICW meeting. A few people fuelled the rumours of a romance between Percival and the President while others thought that Percival liked to order luxuries from far and wide – hence the owls and fire calls – and he smiled when he knew his orders had arrived.

Little did they know that most of them were a little bit right in some way. Percival did indeed have an overseas lover he met in the war. But it wasn’t a soft and doting nurse but rather a sharp witted General who had caught his eyes. The fire call meetings were mostly officially sanctioned international exchanges of intelligence but they also served as a way to briefly catch up and reassure the other that they were fine. The owls did carry small luxuries at times - nice cufflinks, silken ties, a new pen, all accompanied by letters that while never explicit were still filled with adoration and love. Nobody ever suspected that the owl returned to its sender with little gifts and letters also filled with unspoken affection.

It was barely escapable and even the newest, greenest of aurors noticed then Percival’s smiles became more frequent despite no increase in owl traffic, meetings or anything of that nature. The coffee was smoother and richer than before, pastry boxes flourished in the shared kitchen even though there was no great achievement to celebrate. There was a taste of anticipation in the air in spite of the lack of anything big looming over the department. To some it felt a little like the run-up to Christmas, the small joys of life amplified by the spirit of the season. Except it was summer and no such celebration was due for quite a while yet. Whatever the source of the sudden joy was, Percival didn’t let on. There was no holiday booked off for him, no birthday to look forward to. But it seemed that the sun was constantly shining in his life and the aurors basked in its warmth too.

On a particularly mundane day Percival seemed ready to burst from his confines, unable to sit still as he glanced at the clock repeatedly. He’d made no secret of the fact that he was going to leave on time that afternoon, along with all his subordinates. The aurors smiled indulgently at their boss seemingly so excited for the end of the day. Still nobody could guess why the day was so special, why their boss was so keen to get home on time.

The doors to the department opened and Seraphina glided through, a stranger stepped in after her. It was an unscheduled visit, even for a coffee break which usually occurred about an hour after lunch. What nobody anticipated was Percival’s face softening into a disbelieving, openly hopelessly love-struck half smile.

“You’re early.” It came out breathy and gentle in a way the aurors had never heard before.

“Good wind blew us in earlier than anticipated. Thought I’d come see you and let the President know I’m here too.” Theseus smiled back, hands reached for Percival’s who took them without hesitation. They didn’t kiss or hug but the way they stood, closer than Percival usually allowed anyone, eyes only for each other, it was pretty obvious that this wasn’t just a social visit of an old friend.

“Director Graves.” Seraphina interrupted them with a small quirk of her lips. The men looked at her as one but didn’t let go of each other. “Your schedule has been cleared, you will not be expected at the office until the beginning of next week.”

“Thank you.” Percival beamed. A wandless spell shut his office door behind the coat which flew into his hand. Theseus helped him into it and slung an arm over his shoulder. Rather than shake it off Percival snuck an arm around Theseus’ waist as they walked out of the department.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
